


Avengers, Roll Out!

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Motorcycles, Prompt Fill, Protective Avengers, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment fic for Alternate Universe prompt:MCU, any or ensemble, motorcycle gang AUIn which the Avengers MC has a very important mission.





	Avengers, Roll Out!

The clubhouse was packed despite the early hour, a nearly full contingent of members on hand. Tony had already laid out the plan of attack for the day and the breakfast Pepper had laid out was gone, so now they were just biding their time until the mission started.

“Gonna kick some ass today,” Bucky said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. His arm was tattooed from shoulder to knuckles. 

Like everyone else, Bucky was wearing his cut with the club colors on the back and his club name stitched on the front – White Wolf. He was new to the club, had been a prospect at Steve’s recommendation. They’d been childhood friends, but Bucky got caught up with a bad crew, the kind of MC that fed into negative public perceptions of drugs and violence, and it hadn’t been easy getting him out.

“We sure are,” Steve replied with a grin.

“Hey.” Hawkeye joined them, looking gloomy. 

“Bike still out of commission?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. Having trouble finding the part I need, and the shop’s backed up with orders.”

Tony, also known as Iron Man and club president, ran a hugely successful custom-build bike shop. Club members always got a good discount and head-of-the-line perks, but he was at the point where outside orders were coming faster than he could fill them. He was going to have to hire more help soon.

“You need a ride?” Bucky asked.

“Nah. Black Widow offered to let me ride bitch. It’s either that or Hulk’s side-car.”

Steve and Bucky shared an amused look. Neither was a good option, but not showing up would’ve been worse.

“Hey! Shut up!” Tony shouted. He hopped up on the bar. “I don’t have to tell you how important today is. So let’s get out there and show these assholes what we’re made of. Avengers, roll out!”

Steve gave Bucky a fist-bump as they headed out for the parking lot and the rows of bikes waiting out there. His was a ’90 Harley Fatboy, which Iron Man had tricked out for him. It was painted American Flag blue, with a big white star on the tank in the middle of a red circle. As an inside joke to Steve’s perceived wholesome personality, there was a slice of apple pie painted on the rear fender.

The roar of the engines washed over Steve in a wave of excitement and anticipation. His own bike rumbled beneath him, powerful and primal. He pulled on his helmet – another star painted there – and slipped on his wrap-around sunglasses. Steve checked his mirrors, put on his leather riding gloves, and waited.

Tony led them out to the main road, Pepper driving the trailer truck at the rear. Between them the Avengers roared toward town. Steve found himself riding beside Falcon and behind Thor and Star-Lord. He was in a sea of black leather and the big stylized A on the club colors and bike exhaust, and he loved it. There was nothing better in the world than the freedom and family that came with being part of the Avengers MC.

They ended up in the suburbs, in front of a tasteful split-level with garden gnomes interspersed with the hedges. Steve hit his kickstand and let the bike lean. Twenty-six bikes ranged up and down the street, engines running. Some people came out of their houses and clustered on their lawns, watching.

“Iron Man!”

A girl came running out of the split-level, pigtails bouncing. Tony met her halfway up the front walk, Steve close behind because he was the club’s VP, and scooped her into a hug. 

“Hey, kiddo! How you doing?”

“Okay. Hi, Captain America.”

“Hi, Celia.” He gave her a fistbump.

Tony set her back on her feet. “I brought the whole gang.”

Celia looked at all the bikes with wide eyes. “You really did. Just like you said.”

“An Avenger always keeps their promise. Hey, I have something for you.”

Tony pulled a little stuffed bear out of the inside pocked of his cut. It was wearing a tiny black leather vest with the Avengers colors on the back and Celia’s name on the front. Celia took it and gave Tony another big hug.

“Will you stay with me the whole time?”

“You know we will. You’re a Junior Avenger now and that means we’ve got your back. Right, guys?”

The Avengers sent up a loud cheer and Celia joined in, and Steve had never been prouder of his club.

Celia was nine years old, and she was going to court to testify against the man who’d sexually and physically abused her. The Avengers were riding along as her bodyguards to make sure that scumbag or anyone associated with him didn’t threaten Celia or try to scare her. Steve’s club did a lot of charity work, but riding along with the kids was his favorite.

Mrs. Jackson came out and thanked them, her eyes swimming with tears. “We’re both so grateful to all of you.”

“It’s our pleasure, ma’am,” Steve said. “You ready to go?”

“We’re ready.”

Tony squatted down and whispered something in Celia’s ear.

“Avengers, roll out!” she shouted.

Roll out they did, Celia and her mother in their car right in the middle, and made their way downtown to the courthouse. And when Celia gave her statement she kept a firm grip on her new teddy bear and her eye on Iron Man, who was sitting next to Celia’s court advocate while the rest of the Avengers lined up in the hall just outside the door, waiting to congratulate her for being so brave.

And if necessary, they’d have a word or two with Celia’s abuser in a much less public place, just to make sure he was on the same page. The Avengers protected their own.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Inspired by [Bikers Against Child Abuse](http://news.wjct.org/post/abused-children-find-ally-biker-group), which is an amazing organization. Special thanks to JB and nagi_schwarz for their help behind the scenes!


End file.
